Tomboy Love?
by Hanachi14
Summary: Taka a talented girl. She was Smart and Athletic, but why does she dress like a Tomboy? And will she change when a cute boy comes in her life? Find out by reading my Fanfic Plz!
1. Chapter 1

Taka PoV

I ran downstairs with a dark green Jacket and black skinny jeans to find my aunt cooking bacon and eggs. Yum! As I was eating my aunt was telling me something, but couldn't hear her from the music from my headphones. When I looked at the clock I notice that I was running late for school. I ran out the door with my black schoolbag and black converse without hearing anything my aunt had said.

_I'll just see what it is about later._

When I arrived at school the bell had just rung and I was just in time. When I went through the hallways I saw a barbie walking down my way.

"Omg! I almost step on trash," she said smiling.

"Then go throw yourself into the trash, I said confidently, that's where you belong after all."

Everyone in the hallway heard my comment and started laughing. Amber's face turned red and she started stomping to her locker.

As for me I went to first period class, which was P.E. I had already changed, but was waiting for everyone else.

"Wow! You dress fast Taka!," said Iris. Taka was my name. I don 't know what my parents were thinking when they named me. But I got over it and don't really care anymore.

"Really? It's easy to change into your casual clothes to your gym clothes."

"Yeah, but you even finish before the boys, she said. I'm going to go to the bathroom you head out first."

"Ok."

While I was waiting for everyone, I decided to play basketball for a while. I love basketball, but barely have the time to play. I could only play when it's time for PE and when no ones ready yet. When the gym teacher came out everybody had finished changing and had gone to there spots so did I. Today we were going to play kickball. As I saw Iris' eyes lit up I remembered that kickball was her favorite game. The gym teacher had a girl vs boy game. The last time we played was about a 1 month ago and if I remember correctly boys won. It was because the girls were paying attention to some boy with blonde hair.

_What was his name again? What was it? _

Until I heard all the girls whispering about a guy name Nathaniel.

_Ahh! That's what his name was! I don't really get it. What's so great about that boys? _

The game had started and I was 3rd in line to kick and Iris was first. As the ball came to her she kicked the ball as if she kicked somebody she really hate in the face. As the boys tried to catch the ball, Iris ran so fast the boys could barely catch up to the ball. When she made it to the home base. We high fived each other.

"You better get revenge for us from the last game," she said with heavy breathing.

"No duh," I said. Then sticking out my tongue.

When it was my turn the boys started to get closer. I guess they didn't know that I can kick really far and hard. Last time I wasn't able to play because I was at home, sick. As the ball came up I kicked it as hard as I can and the ball had gone so far that I just walked the whole time to home base. I gave Iris a high five. The boys had their mouths open wide when they saw my kick. Iris and I were laughing as we saw their faces.

The game was over and the girls won! Yay! I was so happy. During passing period Castiel had walked up to me and said, "You guys just got lucky!"

"Lucky, I said, you think that was luck it was skill look it up!" Walking pass him I smirked at him, making him angry.

Then I went to Geometry. I sat in the back because I didn't want to get called on. I was too tired to talk after that game. Then I saw Nathenial walk up to me and sat next to me. "Good Game," he said while smiling.

"Well I had to get revenge from last time," I said.

As class started I wrote down notes but then I saw Nathenial staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He looked at me smiling. "Nothing," he said.

I was confused. Then the teacher had called me up to solve the equation on the board. It was to easy that I got up there and started writing as fast as I could. When I finished the teacher had said, "Correct," in a surprised way. Everyone was surprised. I don't blame them. Of course they would think that way after all I wasn't dressed for it. In short they thought I was a tomboy. When I sat back in my seat Nathaniel stared at me and said,"Wow. Smart and athletic."

"Thanks," I said while blushing.

_Wait. Why am I blushing? It was nothing. I used to be complimented all the time. _

Class had ended and classes went by when it had become Lunch time. When I was about to go outside, I felt someone grabbing my arm saying wait.

When I turned around it was Nathaniel. "Will you... (to be continued).

**So this is my first Fanfiction and I don't know about it. Please leave a Review or message me about this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy 4th of July you Guys! :3 Hope you have a Nice Holiday! **_

_**Here's a new chapter! **_

"Will you tutor me in Geometry," Nathaniel said.

"Sure. When?"

"Umm anytime," he said smiling.

"Okay, meet me at my house after school."

"Ah! Sorry I can't I have a student council meeting after school," he said with a frown.

"It's okay. I'll wait for you."

It's okay, I don't want to trouble you.

"It's alright. I'll just do some homework while waiting."

Nathaniel smiled and I smiled."Ok. Then will you mind if I buy you lunch," he said.

"Sure. Where do you want to go eat?"

"Anywhere. If your happy to eat there."

"Then lets go to Mcdonalds! I was just going there."

"Okay," he said smiling.

When we had got to the parking lot I saw him heading to a car. It was a grey 2014 Cadillac ELR Base. My mouth opened wide.

"Are you surprised," he said.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's because I walk to school and back everyday."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yep! Well let's get going before lunch ends."

"Yeah."

When we arrived, I had order a daily double with medium fries and a Medium drink. Nathaniel order a McChicken with small fries and a small drink. As he paid I said, Thx and smiled.

He looked at me his cheeks were pink. The cashier had said, "You have a cute girlfriend there."

"No. I'm not his girlfriend," I said. My face was turning red. When I turned to see Nathaniel his face was pink but then went back to the cool way it was.

"Oh. I'm sorry," said the cashier.

"It's alright."

_Of course. He wouldn't date someone like me. A girl hiding her past and herself. _

When we got our order we sat down and ate. It was silent for a moment, but then I ask,"Why do you need help in Geometry? I thought you had perfect grades in all your classes."

"I did, but then I missed some of lessons, because of Castiel."

"What did he do?" I asked while chewing my food. So not ladylike.

He smiled and said," He skipped classes and I have to give him detention for it."

"Oh, but he never missed P.E."

"That's because he sees you everyday."

I blushed. "Your lying!"

Nathaniel laughed and said," You do know when someone's lying. He kept laughing and I did to.

When we were about to leave I saw Amber the Barbie. She came up and said,"Wow. Are you dating my brother? Nathaniel don't be dating this garbage." She said it while smirking.

"Amber don't say that! Apologize!"

"No!"

"Hey guys don't make a scene," I said.

Amber got mad a turn around and bump into a person with a cup of coffee had drop his coffee on me.

HOT!

"I'm so sorry!," the person said.

"It's okay."

"Are you okay Taka?!"

"Don't worry," I said in pain.

"But I am. Come on get on my back," said Nathaniel while positioning himself. I went on his back and said,"Thanks" while blushing. We went out to the parking lot and found out the car was gone.

"Amber must have took it again. I'm sorry Taka about everything."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Here." I took out my phone and told him to look for Alexy's phone number. Before I knew it I fainted.

"TAKA!"

When I was sleeping. I dreamt about that time again. I had opened my eyes full of tears to find that I was in my room.

_Was it all a dream? Ouch! _

When I looked down I saw my pants off and part of my right leg was pink.

_Who undressed me? And how did I get home? What time is it?_

The door had opened a little and I saw Iris.

"Taka! Your awake. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You stayed up watching anime again didn't you?"

"Uhh N-No," I said while looking at the ground.

Iris got mad and was pinching my cheeks and said, "I told you not to do that again, but you keep having to do it anyway." -sigh-

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't anymore okay?"

"Fine. I'll let slip for once, but if you ever do it again. I'm taking your laptop," she said with a scary face.

"Fine," I said depressed, "By the way how did I get back here."

"You don't remember?"

"Huh?"

"Nathaniel piggyback you all the home. He called me about it and I drove all the way to your house. Nathaniel just went back to school with my car to explain about it to the principal and the other teachers. He tried calling Alexy, but he couldn't reach him."

"Oh. I owe you guys." I was blushing.

"No problem. We are best friends after all."

"Yeah!"

We did a brofist and smiled.

"Oh yeah where's your aunt?"

"Huh? Isn't she here? Today's her day off so she should be home."

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

"Hello?"

"Taka is it you?"

"Auntie? Yeah."

"Oh thank god your alright. I just got a call from your principal.I was just about to jump off the plane."

"Don't worr... wait what?"

"I'm on a plane right now."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I told you this morning that I have business to do at Paris."

"Oh. I couldn't hear you."

"Sweetie. I have to go but before I do your friend ... is.."

"hello? Auntie?"

"co...ver..."

"Auntie? I can't hear you."

BEEE~~~

I looked at Iris she had a confused face and so did I.

"What am I going to do? "

"Don't worry I'll be here."

"Thanks Iris."

Again the door open to 3 boys. It was Alexy, Armin, and Nathaniel. Alexy ran up to me and was bear hugging me.

"I can't... breathe... Let... go."

Armin came over helping me.

"Let go Alex! Your suffocating her."

Taking a deep breathe. "Omg. I thought I was going to die."

"Oops sorry! Ah! You have no pants on!," said Alexy smiling. The room became silent and I was blushing so hard.

"KYAHHH! GET OUT!"

_**Thx for Reading! Please fav and follow! Also leave a review for me to read! Bye Bye! :3**_

_**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**_


End file.
